Solve for $x$ : $5x + 2 = 10x + 7$
Answer: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x + 2) - 5x = (10x + 7) - 5x$ $2 = 5x + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $2 - 7 = (5x + 7) - 7$ $-5 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-5}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-1 = x$